


Green and Yellow go well together

by Oikawatooru13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawatooru13/pseuds/Oikawatooru13
Summary: Terushima Yuuji sat down on the pavement, cigarette in his hand. It was quite a tiring morning for him today and he hoped the rest of his day would be better. He slowly brought the cigarette to his lips. Suddenly he heard someone yelling. Then a green haired man almost ran into him.Gang AU where the main ship is Terushima/Daishou
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. The rough start

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii :3 this is my first work so pleaseee have mercy on me xD also english is not my mother tongue so if you find some errors in my work feel free to let me know! Love u all xoxo

Terushima Yuuji sat down on the pavement, cigarette in his hand. It was quite a tiring morning for him and he hoped the rest of his day would be better. He slowly brought the cigarette to his lips. Suddenly he heard someone yelling. Then a green haired man almost ran into him.

Daishou Suguru didn't have the best morning so far. He managed to piss off a few scary looking guys who were probably able to snap his neck with just one their move. He finally saw a chance to escape but oh, fuck. As he turned around the corner he saw that there was a guy sitting there. He desperately pressed a finger to his lips signaling the blonde man to be quiet about him being there. Then he quickly hopped behind a trash bin, hiding.

Terushima blinked slightly confused but he tried to not show it.

Then five guys appeared, looking for someone. Terushima assumed that they were the reason why the guy signaled him to be quiet and hid behind the trash bin. After a couple of seconds they turned to Terushima "Have you seen here a green haired man running? We need to find him, quickly"

In his mind Daishou was begging the blond to keep quiet. He was doing his best to breathe as quietly as possible to not draw unwanted attention to him but in his opinion at that moment his breathing seemed like one of the loudest things in the world.

Terushima looked at them "Well.. yeah actually"

Daishou gulped. He was so fucked. What was he going to do? Would he be able to run? Probably not, he was quite exhausted already so even fighting them probably wasn’t going to end well. 

The men grinned slightly "And where did he go?" one of them asked.

"He ran somewhere there into that street opposite to this one" Terushima pointed at a near street "I think I saw him turn right at the end of it"

Daishou stilled, the blonde guy was... helping him? He thanked god at this point, how lucky must've he been to meet such a nice stranger?

The men ran off, searching for Daishou and left Terushima alone.

Terushima got up and walked over to Daishou. He squatted in front of him, looking at his slightly confused face "Where's my thank you?" Terushima chuckled. He finally got to see the green haired man properly. His clothes were all black. Even his shoes. He also had a few earrings on both ears and a snake bites piercing. He was skinny but kinda muscular as well.

Daishou blinked, he was too busy looking at the blonde man in front of him. Undercut is nice when it's done well and this was exactly the case. The man in front of him had two pairs of earrings on his ears and a chain around his neck. His clothing was mostly black but his shirt was bright red. It suited him Daishou had to concede to himself. The guy was pretty handsome too. He suddenly realized he heard him talking and that the blond was expecting him to say something "Oh, yeah… thank you. It was just a little surprising that you helped me" he admitted

Terushima smiled and looked at him "Are you going to just sit next to the trash bin all day?" He smirked a little and stood up, holding out his hand to help the green haired man stand up.

Daishou snorts a little "What if I am?" he ignored his hand and just stared up at him. 

Terushima shrugged "Well then I guess I won't disturb your highness chilling in the dirt" he grinned

A smirk crept on Daishou's face, this guy didn't get offended like a little bitch which he hadn't seen often. He finally took his hand, standing up "And you know what? You're more interesting than the trash bin" 

Terushima snorted "Wow that was one hell of a compliment"

Daishou grinned "Glad you liked it. Anyway I should probably get going just in case they return" he said now a little nervously. He looked around checking if there weren't any prevously mentioned guys from the other gang.

Terushima raised his eyebrow "What did you do to piss them off like that?"

Daishou huffed "I didn't have the best morning, okay? Long story short: I accidentally beat up their boss"

Now Terushima couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and he burst out laughing "Wait, how do you 'accidentally' beat up someone?"

Daishou huffed "I beat him up on purpose but I didn't know it was their boss"

Terushima smirked a little "Wow so someone actually had worse morning than me. I'm relieved I'm not the only one who had a crappy morning today"

Daishou raised his eyebrow "Oh yeah? Did you also beat up someone's boss by an accident?" He asked sarcastically

Terushima shook his head "Nah but I almost beat up myself. I fell down and almost broke my leg. But that's not the main thing. The main thing is that some fucker completely destroyed my car. They sprayed it all over, broke my windows and scratched it everywhere" Terushima sighed a little at the painful memory. The car was brand new and he really liked it. He had only a few chances to drive it so far.

"Oh... I'm sorry, that doesn't sound like a nice morning indeed." Daishou wasn't heartless, he just liked to annoy people and seeing how much it upset the guy he decided it was best to not make it worse. At least for now. He didn't have the energy to fight him after what happened earlier this morning and the blond seemed quite strong.

Terushima smirked "Yeah I know. I didn't want you to have a crappy morning as well so I kinda helped you I guess"

"Yeah, I would've been probably dead by now" Daishou smiles a little "Anyway as I said I should get going"

"Me too actually. Also if I go with you it will be safer"

Daishou raised his eyebrow "I'm not a kid you know"

"Yeah I know. Kid wouldn't be able to beat up someone's boss" he teased

Daishou rolled his eyes "Shut up. It's not that funny"

"Oh it is"

"Uhhh I was kinda starting to like you. Nevermind. Bye" he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, I meant it when I said that I will walk with you " Terushima said with a chuckle, running over to Daishou. 

Daishou looked at him "How can I be sure you're not just trying to gain my trust and then stab me in the back?"

"Are you in a gang?" Terushima asked

"Huh? No.. Wait don't ignore my question!"

Terushima smiled a little "Then wanna meet mine? I’m a leader of one gang and the people there look quite scary at first but they are pretty nice when you get to know them"

Daishou wasn't really sure about this. It could've been dangerous for him. But then again Daishou was a person who faced danger every day thanks to his impatience and impulsive behavior so in the end he agreed.

Terushima grinned a little, dragging Daishou with him. They walked for a few minutes, and the streets seemed older and older the longer they were going. They were also narrow and generally in a bad state.

What if it was a trap? Daishou thought. What if Terushima was going to kill him? After a while his thoughts were interrupted by Terushima talking. It was too late now to think about an escape.

"We're here" he said, pointing at the end of the street. There were a few people, most of them smoking.

If Daishou was alone, he would definitely avoid going anywhere close to them as they seemed quite tough.

"What's your name?" Terushima asked then, remembering how embarrasing it would be if he didn't know his name when introducing him to the gang.

"Oh right I'm Daishou. Daishou Suguru" right, they don't know each other's names. Daishou completely forgot they haven't introduced properly yet.

"Okay, I'm Terushima Yuuji" the blond smiled a little.

Terushima Yuuji. The name was familiar to Daishou but he couldn't remember when he heard it.

Terushima dragged Daishou toward the people in front of them. He waved at them "Good morning~" he greeted them all and suddenly all the eyes were on them. They all greeted Terushima too, some giving Daishou a confused look but most of them surprisingly didn't really seem to mind that he was there.

Bokuto jumped up and ran towards Terushima. He hugged him tightly "Hiiii!"

Terushima chuckled and hugged back "Hey there"

Daishou was just awkwardly standing here. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about that.

Bokuto then let go of Terushima "Oh who is this? Is this your new boyfriend or something?"

Now Daishou was maybe a little blushing but the blush faded as quickly as it appeared.

Terushima chuckled "No, no. This is Suguru Daishou. I saved his ass just a while ago. The guys that were chasing him were quite tough and he isn't in a gang so I thought maybe we could hide him for a while?"

There was almost unison agreement. Wow. Daishou was surprised how easily they let him in.

Bokuto then bounces over to Daishou "Hiii I'm Bokuto!" He introduced himself and hugged him too

Daishou was surprised by the sudden affection but hugged back a little awkwardly.

Terushima, who was standing next to them, chuckled and Daishou shot a glare at him.

Terushima then turned to Daishou "Oh right, I forgot to tell you what’s our gang’s name. We're called The Party gang"

Daishou froze. Of course his name was familiar to him "Like The Party gang? The most powerful gang around here?" He stared at him. He couldn't believe it. Was this guy just messing with him?

Terushima laughed and nodded "Yeah, that one"

Daishou stared at him, mouth open.

Terushima shifted closer and closed his mouth with his index finger "Careful, a fly could go in~" he teased with a grin

Daishou was still processing the information. This took an unexpected turn. He was so glad he didn't piss this guy off because otherwise he could've been already dead or at least searched for by this whole gang.

Terushima chuckled "So.. are you going to just stand here or do you want to meet the others? "

Daishou nodded "S-sure, it would be a nice to meet them. I don't get the chance to meet the most powerful gang every day. Especially not the peaceful way."

Terushima smirked and nodded "Alright"

After a few minutes of greeting and introducing, Daishou found himself almost lost in the amount of new names. There were way too many people.

Terushima gently patted his back "Yeah you'll get used to it. Don't be afraid to ask about one‘s name even if it is the 10the time you're asking that person"

Daishou nodded a little exhausted from all that.

Terushima smiled "Let's get something for lunch. I'm paying" he grinned at him and he was already dragging Daishou along. 

Daishou walked with him. This was new, someone was actually nice to him "Hey, you know you don't have to do anything for me. Why are you so nice to me?"

Terushima shrugged "Maybe I felt sorry for you back then. Maybe I kinda like you because you're funny. Maybe both" Terushima smirked "Now let's go eat something, I'm hungry. Do you like ramen? Because I know a good ramen place"

Daishou nodded and followed him. He was mostly quiet as they walked. He just let Terushima talk about himself and quietly listened.

They finally reached the restaurant, it was pretty small but cozy and the owner, an old man who had a wide smile on his face all the time, seemed to know Terushima. They ordered their food and went to sit to a table. Terushima looked at Daishou "How about you talk about yourself now? I always talk about me but you don't talk much." He looked at him and quickly added "I'm not forcing ya if you don't want to"

Daishou looked at him "Hmm I don't have really much to tell you about myself. I don't have really interesting life or anything. I get into fights a lot though"

Terushima chuckled "Yeah, I already figured that part"

Daishou rolled his eyes but smiled a little.

"But don't you have any friends to help you when you're in trouble?" Terushima asked bluntly.

Daishou stays quiet for a few seconds "Actually no. I don't really have any. People usually hate me or at least don't like me. I don't mind though"

This surprised Terushima, he felt a little guilty for asking such questions. The green haired man seemed like he’s actually nice inside. He held out his hand "Friends?" And smiled softly at him

Daishou was shocked but did his best to not show it. He would love to have a friend like him and especially because Terushima was so powerful. But he managed to hold himself back and he raised his eyebrows "You sure? You know me only a few hours. I could be a spy you know" he knew this friendship wasn't really profitable for Terushima. So why did Terushima decided to be friends with him? He was a powerful and handsome gang leader with a lot of friends and allies. And Daishou was just a troublemaker.

Terushima shrugged "When I have a gut feeling about someone it's usually right and I don't think you're someone who would hurt me intentionally without having a real purpose"

Daishou stared into his eyes for a good moment and then slowly held out his hand as well, shaking Terushima's.

Terushima smiled "Good choice"

Daishou chuckled a little "Do you usually offer friendship to every stranger you find on the street?"

Terushima smirked "Not really. Consider yourself special" he said, his smirk growing.

Daishou smirked, hearing his answer, trying to not show how nice it made him feel inside

The food was finally done and they began to eat. They didn't talk much while eating and neither of them minded that as it wasn't that awkward silence.

When they finished, Terushima paid and they walked out. Daishou felt a little strange that Terushima was paying for them both. He wasn‘t used to that but he didn't have his wallet with him so he couldn't do anything about that.

On the way back Terushima began to explain to him how their gang 'worked'. Basically there were some people who were always there, people who showed up a few times a week and people who showed up only occasionally. They had a group chat where everyone was and they usually discussed there what they were gonna do when they had time. For example go skating, karaoke, to the beach or gym etc.

No wonder they're called The Party gang Daishou thought. But he had to admit he kinda envied them. It must‘ve been nice to be in a gang like that.

Terushima then began to tell Daishou stories and stuff and Daishou was soon laughing and smiling with him. He finally began to open up a little to Terushima, telling him some of his stories as well and even about his life.

They were suddenly back, the way seemed so short now that they were having fun.

Terushima sat down on the pavement and typed something on his phone. He then looked up at Daishou "Can you ride on a skateboard or roller skates?"

Daishou nodded "Yeah, skateboard is good"

Terushima grinned "okay, so wanna go skating with us this afternoon? We can lend you a skateboard, we have many of them in case someone joined us like you now"

Daishou smirked a little "Sure thing, that would be great" he said and sat down next to Terushima

Terushima smiled "Nice" he said happily and he typed some more on his phone.

Meanwhile, Daishou took out a cigarette and lit it. He brought the cigarette to his lips, then took it out exhaling the smoke.

After a while Terushima turned to him, taking the cigarette from Daishou's lips and putting it in between his. He exhaled the smoke and put it back into Daishou's mouth "Thanks, kinda needed that"

Daishou nodded and continues to smoke and Terushima took his cigarette from time to time, still looking at his phone.

After a while Terushima looked at Daishou "Let's go! We're gonna all meet in front of my house" he stood up and pulled Daishou up as well.

Daishou nodded "Okay"


	2. Skating

Futakuchi and Bokuto joined them on the way to Terushima's house "Heyoo" Futakuchi greeted them, riding his roller skates next to Daishou. Bokuto leaned against Terushima, putting his arm around his shoulders, holding his skateboard in his other hand.

They were chatting the whole time, it was mostly Bokuto though. They finally arrived to Terushima's house and Terushima led Daishou inside. The house was surprisingly quite big and clean. Terushima immediately disappeared in a nearby room.

Daishou went after him into the room. It looked like a garage and there were a few skateboards and a few pairs of roller skates. They all looked brand new or at least not very used. 

"Choose whichever you like" Terushima said, grabbing a skateboard which looked a little older than the others. Daishou assumed it's probably his favourite one.

After a few moments of walking around all the stuff Daishou took the one that had a skull with a snake on the bottom side.

Terushima chuckled a little, looking at him "It kinda suits you"

Daishou pouted "I just like snakes, okay?"

Terushima chuckled again "Cute"

Daishou raised his eyebrows "What?"

"Oh nothing~" Terushima smirked, dragging him out of the house already. He locked the door and dragged him to the crowd that was forming in front of his house.

When everyone was here, they all put on their roller skates or took their skateboards and they rode down the road to a near skate park. Turned out everyone from the group could do pretty good tricks. They were having fun, sometimes having small breaks to smoke or buy some drinks or just to talk. After some a few hours Terushima approached Daishou with a grin "Say, can you skate on roller skates?"

Daishou shook his head "Actually I've never tried it. Why?"

"What shoe size do you have?" Terushima asked, his grin even wider than before.

"42" Daishou answered, a little afraid of what's coming.

"okay nice" Terushima said as he was already turning away from him, walking over to Oikawa. They talked for a while and then Terushima came back with a pair of white roller skates "Here! You should try it!"

"No way, I'm just gonna break all my bones on these" Daishou declined

"C'mon ~ I can go on roller skates too if you want" Terushima walked over to Futakuchi, borrowing his roller skates. Then he went back to Daishou. He sat next to him and put them on in silence. He then kneeled in front of Daishou, who sat on a bench and put Oikawa's roller skates on Daishou's feet.

Daishou huffed "I'm seriously gonna kill myself, c'mon "

"You won't! I'll help you don't worry!" Terushima helped him up, smiling a little.

Daishou griped Terushima's arms tightly. Even though he was trying his best to stay still, he was pretty sure that if Terushima let go of him, he would be on the ground in less than a second.

Terushima chuckled "Wow like a cat~ Come here. I'll hold your hands and go backwards in front of you, okay?"

"Wait! Not yet. Just don't let go of me just yet..." Daishou mumbled, gripping tightly Terushima's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll catch ya if ya fall~" Terushima said with a small chuckle. It was actually kinda cute seeing Daishou like that.

"You'll catch me but who will catch you? I don't need you to fall on top of me, you know" Daishou huffed. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"C'mon it will be okay" Terushima then slowly shifted his hands from Daishou's elbows to his palms "See? You haven't fallen"

Daishou was still pretty scared though and was almost crushing Terushima's hands in his.

"Shall we move?" Terushima asked getting a head shake as no from Daishou "It's not that bad, let's go" he moved a little backwards, gently pulling Daishou with him. He could see pure fear in Daishou's eyes, which was kinda surprising considering he wasn't this scared back then when he was running for his life. 

Daishou was terrified, he didn't understand why people did this voluntarily. He almost fell on Terushima and they were barely moving. He couldn't believe that Terushima really managed to make him do this. No. He couldn't believe he agreed so quickly to this. But who could resist when Terushima was so childlishly excited to try this with him.

Terushima sped up a little bit, making sure Daishou was okay and not falling. After a while of riding with him like that he looked at him "Will you try it now by yourself like a big boy?" He asked with a smirk

Daishou shook his head as no "I'm too young to die!"

Terushima laughed "You are doing so well, I believe you can do it" he then slowly let go, managing to get his hands from Daishou's even though Daishou was gripping them tightly. He turned around, now finally riding forward, next to him. He placed his hand on Daishou's back "Don't worry I'm right next to you" he said softly. He could see the fear in Daishou's eyes not only haven't disappeared yet, but even increased. 

Daishou slightly nodded, afraid that if he moved more, he'd fall. Terushima pushed him a tiny bit and Daishou actually tried to skate. He wouldn't say he was doing well but at least he hadn't fallen yet.

Terushima skated the whole time next to him. Once when Daishou was about to fall Terushima really did catch him like he promised. Which surprised Daishou a little, but he didn't let it show.

After some time, they decided to take a break. It suddenly felt a little weird to walk on their own feet and not skate. Daishou sat down with a groan.

Terushima sat next to him "It was kinda funny seeing ya struggle like that, ya seem like that perfect guy that can do almost everything"

Daishou huffed "Yeah my suffering is definitely funny"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way" Terushima chuckled

Daishou rolled his eyes "And how did you mean it?"

Terushima flashed him a warm smile "It was kinda cute and funny at once. But like adorably funny if you know what I mean"

Daishou blinked in confusion "What?" He chuckled softly, his cheeks a little pink. That was so dumb but the way Terushima said it was kinda adorable actually. And on top of that, this was one of the sweetest things anyone ever said to him. Kinda sad, Daishou thought to himself.

"Aww are ya blushing?" Terushima smirked, looking at Daishou.

"I'm not. It's just hot here" Daishou huffed "If you haven't noticed yet, it's summer and we were skating for a few hours now. Of course my face is gonna be red from the heat"

Terushima chuckled again "Yeah, yeah totally"

Daishou sighed, looking somewhere in front of him, not really focusing on whatever he was looking at, at that moment. He was kinda lost in his thoughts. It made his head almost dizzy how quickly everything happened today. The amount of the new informations was really something.

Terushima stood up and disappeared for a while. He then came back and presses a cold bottle against Daishou's neck.

Daishou jumped up with a squeak and Terushima bursted out laughing "Chill I just brought you a drink" Daishou glared at him "You ass"

Terushima raised his eyebrows "My ass what?~"

Daishou huffed and sat back down, ignoring him.

Terushima smiled and sat next to him, handing him the drink and opening his own.

Daishou opened it and took a sip. Wow... Terushima remembered that Daishou mentioned his favourite drink in one of his stories. It made him smile, this was the first time someone remembered such small detail.

Terushima took a sip from his own drink and then placed it next to him. He layed back, looking at the sky.

Daishou looked at him "Anything interesting up there?"

"Yep, come too!" Terushima grinned and patted the spot next to him.

Daishou looked at him and then he layed on the spot next to him "Hmm it's quite nice indeed"

Terushima yawned a little, still laying on the ground. His eyes were slightly closing, he didn't sleep well the night before so he was a bit sleepy.

Daishou turned to him, noticing how tired Terushima looked "You should go to sleep" he said firmly

Terushima yawned again "I guess" he said, pretty much ignoring him

Daishou huffed and sat up "You heard me? You should go to sleep"

Terushima groaned "Mom, I don't wannaaa"

Daishou kicked him slightly and tried to pull him up but Terushima was not cooperating at all. He sighed "You know I should probably head home as well, bye" he says standing up.

In a second Terushima was standing next to him "How far do you live?" He asked curiously.

"Jesus, you got up fast... I live on the other side of the city unfortunately" Daishou answered, thinking about the annoying journey that he had to make in order to get home

Terushima then smiled a little "Wanna sleep over? I mean, it's getting late and I said we'll hide you from the guys earlier, didn't I?"

Daishou raised his eyebrows "Do you know how suspicious this is? I mean we know each other only a few hours"

Terushima sighed "C'mon, do I look like a bad guy?"

Daishou noded "Actually yes" he said without any hesitation

Terushima dramatically placed his hand on his chest "That hurt" but then he chuckled a little "But why not? I trust you"

Daishou sighed "You're making me look like a shitty guy. Stop that"

Terushima winked "Pretty please?~"

Daishou huffed "Fine. If you kill me dig me a grave somewhere in the forest please" he said, already regretting his decision a little. Terushima was still a stranger, they knew each other not even an entire day. What if he was going to pull something on him? Daishou was alone, there was no-one whom he could tell anything or ask for help

Terushima patted Daishou's shoulder "Dude, I'm not a serial killer. I'm a leader of a gang. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it somewhere quiet with my gang. Definitely not in my house. So chill out"

Daishou thought about it for a second. Terushima was probably right. But what if he said that just so Daishou would trust him but then he'd try to kill him once he enters the house? What if he was just bluffing? What if- he jumped up in surprise, feeling a hand on his shoulder again. It ripped him out of his paranoid thoughts.

Terushima smirked "It will be okay, don't worry"

Daishou sighed a little. Maybe he was just being paranoid...

Terushima said a loud good-bye to everyone, followed by a little quieter version by Daishou and they got going, both holding their skateboards in their hands and just walking. Terushima looked at Daishou as they walked "Still nervous?" He chuckled "To be honest it's been a long time since I have even beat up anyone... We were fighting a lot back then to prove we're a powerful gang and the more powerful we were, the more fights we had. Then when everyone kinda accepted that we're the best ones here they stopped picking fights. These days everyone's scared of us so it's really rare for us to get into a fight" he chuckles "We're pretty peaceful. It's more like a group of friends than an actual gang... But don't you dare go around, telling everyone what I just told you" Terushima added, suddenly a little more serious.

Daishou nodded, a little more relaxed. It was true he hadn’t heard about any fights involving The Party gang. But everyone was still so scared of them. Daishou smiled a little, it must've been really nice being in a gang like that. They spent the rest of the way to Terushima's house in a comfortable silence

When they finally arrived to Terushima's house, the first thing Terushima did was getting a mattress, pillow and a duvet for Daishou and placing it next to his own bed. He trusted him that much that he let him sleep in the same room? Wow... Kinda crazy, Daishou thought 

Terushima smirked as he glanced at Daishou "You know that if you try anything you'll be searched by my whole gang, right?"

Daishou nodded, fully aware of that. He assumed that was why Terushima managed to trust him so easily. If anything happened to him, Daishou would be dead the next day.

Terushima tossed him some sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. He put on a similar outfit, diving into his bed "If you're hungry you can take anything from the fridge" he said and wrapped himself in his duvet.

Daishou wasn't really hungry and even if he was, he would feel a little awkward doing that, so he just changed his clothes and decided to simply go to sleep as well.


End file.
